Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system. In particular, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus or the like in which an optical filter can be inserted into and removed from an optical path of an imaging optical system.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technology that inserts and removes an optical filter into and from an imaging optical system. An example may be an imaging apparatus configured such that an imaging mode can be switched between visible-light imaging and infrared imaging by inserting and removing an infrared cut filter or the like into and from an optical path of an imaging optical system. In this case, the visible-light imaging represents that the imaging apparatus captures an image of an object while the infrared cut filter is inserted into the optical path of the imaging optical system. Also, the infrared imaging represents that the imaging apparatus captures an image of the object while the infrared cut filter is removed from the optical path of the imaging optical system.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-107355 discloses an imaging apparatus that controls insertion and removal of an infrared cut filter with respect to an optical path of an imaging optical system by determining the brightness of the outside.
Also, since a network technology is spreading rapidly, a need of a user of controlling an imaging apparatus from an external apparatus through a network is growing. The need involves insertion and removal control of an optical filter, such as an infrared cut filter, with respect to an optical path of an imaging optical system.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-107355 has not expected that setting relating to the insertion and removal control of the optical filter with respect to the optical path of the imaging optical system is made from the external apparatus through the network. Further, it may be expected that a user desires to make setting etc. for the brightness level and delay time of an object, the setting which relates to the insertion and removal control of the optical filter with respect to the optical path of the imaging optical system of the imaging apparatus.
Since the setting made from the external apparatus through the network is made with a high degree of freedom, it is conceived that such setting may not be often reflected as the user intends. In this case, the optical filter may be unintentionally inserted into or removed from the optical path of the imaging optical system, and the captured image may be abnormal. Further, an abnormal operation may occur and an image may not be captured.